


Siamese Dream

by gothikmaus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikmaus/pseuds/gothikmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siamese Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Standing Up In Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198026) by [ellievolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/pseuds/ellievolia). 



> A sort of missing scene from "[Standing up in Fire]()" by [ellievolia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/pseuds/ellievolia). While reading the original isn't strictly necessary to understand what's going on (my story is just a short PWP after all), I highly recommend it because it's a beautiful fic. The scene I wrote takes place sometime before the last paragraph. Title stolen from a Smashing Pumpkins album.
> 
> Originally written and posted on LiveJournal in October 2011.

Danny wakes up slowly, vaguely aware of someone touching him, a hand lazily running down his side, stopping briefly on his hip before going up again. He rolls onto his back and opens his eyes. Steve is lying right next to him, propped up on an elbow and looking at him with a small smile on his face. He doesn't say anything, just leans down and kisses him, mouth warm and insistent. Danny kisses him back without hesitation, bringing his hands up to frame Steve's face and pushing him until he's lying flat on his back under Danny.

The feel of a cold hand on his shoulder almost makes him jump off the bed.

"Relax, Danny."

Danny would know that voice anywhere, low and velvety and soft as a caress.

"Mick?"

Mick doesn't answer, just slides his hand down Danny's arm, and Danny's skin breaks out in goosebumps, every hair standing up. He feels the bed dip under Mick's weight as he lies down behind him, his skin cold against Danny's back, making him shiver.

He's about to ask what's going on, he really is, but then Mick is leaning over him, Steve meeting him halfway and they're kissing.

Danny's brain goes blank. He can't take his eyes off the two of them, mesmerized by the sight of Steve's lips parting under an identical set of lips, of Mick's tongue sliding into Steve's mouth, a low moan escaping his throat as Steve bites down softly on it.

He's not even aware he's been holding his breath, not until the kiss ends and Mick tells him "Remember to breathe," his lips, moist and slightly warmer now, pressed right against the shell of his ear.

He lifts a hand, buries it in Mick's hair - still as soft as he remembered – and tilts his head to the side without even realising he's doing it, shivering as he feels those lips slide down his throat.

Steve wiggles closer, his warmth a delicious contrast to Mick's cold body pressed against his back, and closes a hand around Danny's cock. Danny doesn't know if he should push forward or lean back and tries to do both things at once, wishing Steve would move his hand just a little faster, grip him just a little tighter. And then Mick's lips are parting and Danny can feel sharp teeth dragging over his neck, mouth stopping right above his pulse point. He takes a shuddering breath and closes his eyes.

He wakes up with a start, his forehead damp with sweat, underwear clinging to his groin, sticky and uncomfortable. He lets his head fall back against the pillow and groans, for once thankful that Steve is out swimming.


End file.
